go_into_the_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Walker
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! " About Charlotte Walker is an immortal witch and the main female protagonist of Into the Dark. She has been living for over 300 years as a witch. A little over 100 of these years, has been spent at a club she owns. She moved to Devils Grove a couple years prior to the Pilot to live a normal life and reunite with her aunt Lucinda Brentwood, and familiar Norman Brentwood. She cast a spell to make herself and her siblings a couple years younger to start over. She is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker. She's the twin sister of Samuel Walker, older sister of Jessica, Maximus and Matilda Walker, and younger sister of Elizabeth, Abigail, and William Walker. Charlotte is known as the perfect witch or Queen witch, as she often saved witches in need in the past. She can easily control her powers and learned quickly how to, becoming very skilled. Over the years, she's found witches who need her help and she saves their lives. Her mother snapped many years ago and turned their whole family immortal to protect themselves. The siblings went off into the world together, some separating over the years. They traveled the world before settling and building a business with a club for witches that have been made immortal by Charlie. Her life also changes drastically when one of her best friends is murdered and she is dragged back into the supernatural world that she had been hiding from for years. At first, it's kinda difficult for her to live a normal life while also trying to solve these supernatural situations, but once her friends find out about supernatural, it gets easier with their help. But with knowing about the secrets, comes them being involved. So her and her new friends are now caught up in the supernatural world with creatures and vampires, and forced to face powerful enemies that want to hurt them. Charlotte is described as a star student. She likes to think that she's lives through history, so how hard could it be to write about it, which is true and helps her ace everything. She is sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring, friendly, and becomes very popular among her schoolmates. She's also strong, protective, and very tough, despite her soft exterior. She had never been to school in prior times as she was busy travelling the world and living in places long enough to learn the language. As she pretends to live a normal life, she attends Devils Grove High School, where she becomes an honour student, captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the dance committees, top of all her classes, leader of many different clubs, on many different committees, helps with every town and school event, and one of the most popular girls in school. Charlotte becomes best friends with Skylar Merritt, Veronica Shaw, and Katherine Sinclair. She soon befriends Dylan Everhart and Ace Martinez. She always had a strong bond with her twin brother Samuel Walker and their best friend growing up, Daniel Hinsdale. She also has a bond with all of her immortal witches, including Candice Wheeler who was apparently her best friend a long time ago after she turned her. She was always good friends with Nathaniel Watson, who was also her boyfriend and love a long time ago, until he betrayed her and was found to be working with his evil uncle to kill Charlie. She becomes good friends with others such as Colton Sanders, Melissa Everhart, Lucas Grey, and Annabelle Ross. Charlotte has spent over 300 years travelling the world with her two brothers. She's lived in all different houses in all different counties throughout the years for a couple years at a time. A little over 100 years ago, she lived in a manor around Devils Grove, where she met Nathaniel Watson. A few years after that, she settled in a club and let the witches she has turned over the years, stay there to live in harmony and have fun and make money and live in safety, learning how to control their powers. In the club, she lived in an upstairs house with her siblings while the others live in a huge basement set up with many rooms. At the beginning of the series, her siblings and her live in Devils Grove in the Brentwood mansion, with her aunt Lucinda. Charlotte is a member of the Walker Family, whom are all immortal witches. Early Life Charlotte was born on January 4, 1658, to John Walker and Mary Walker in the small village of Devils Grove, Oregon. She lived in the Brentwood Manor with her seven siblings and parents. She, along with her siblings, spent their life practicing witch magic. She grew up being on the side of witches in a war against vampires. During her childhood, her best friend was her twin brother, Samuel Walker, but they soon met Daniel Hinsdale, and they became good friends. Growing up, Charlotte didn't have a very good childhood, there being a war between her kind and another, and her parents weren't very good ones. When she was young, her father left their family and her mother became quite unstable. When she was 17, her mother finally snapped and found a spell to make their whole family immortal. They were all separated and became stuck at their ages. She remained 17 for hundreds of years. Charlie and her siblings stuck together, travelling, and eventually settled in Devils Grove again. They decided to start over and cast a spell to make all of the siblings years younger. They spent their new childhoods in Devils Grove with Lucinda and Finn. Charlie met and befriended her neighbor Veronica, as well as Sky and Rose, the four becoming best friends and friends with other neighborhood boys including Sam. She grew up a normal childhood as a human child, but without parents. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Witch "She was always one of those witches to try to revive birds in the forest. She was your every day Snow White! While all the others practiced and pushed their selves on another way to one up our enemies, she didn't care. Charlie was the best sister I could have asked for. I mean she could have pushed me like dad... But she didn't... At least, not while we were witches." - Samuel about Charlotte Charlotte was born a witch and spent her whole childhood practicing magic. She didn't have a very good life growing up, but she always tried to keep a good mind about life. She and her siblings liked to use their magic for good or fun, but their kind was suppose to use it against their enemies in a time like this. It was vampires verse witches. She was a very good person, kind-hearted, and sweet even though witches were thought as evil at that time. The vampires got the upper hand as they started to slowly expose the witches to the humans over time. Charlotte was made immortal years before the time came where humans discovered witches and tried to dispose of them. Immortal "She saved me. Made me to be good like her. Pushed all of the witches to be the best they could be. She may be tough while doing it, but it's always best for everyone in the long run." - Sam about Charlotte "She's a good person... I don't know how she was before or how she'll be in the future... But right now... She doesn't need to chance a thing because she's perfect the way she is, a sweet, kindhearted, beautiful person!" - Dylan about Charlotte After becoming immortal, she become a bit more dark. She lost that little glow she had as a child as she was now half of the thing she was taught to hate, and even worse, her mother made her that way and left her. She was upset that she was separated from the rest of her family as they all eventually grew apart, except Charlie, Sam, Max, Jessica, and their aunt and uncle. She spent her life saving and helping witches who needed it, who were about to be killed for the wrong reasons and she helped them live and control it. She always tries to keep a positive mind about life even though it sucks in many aspects. She stayed compassionate, kind, and sweet as she was as a child. She quite loves being immortal and living through the times and learning new things. She always excited to see what will come and how people will live with their little human lives. Physical Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful young woman with a tan complexion, hazel-gold-brown eyes and long brown hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles: usually slightly curled at the bottom, and sometimes fully curled, wavy, or straight. She has an athletic figure and she's 5'2. Throughout the years, Charlotte's wardrobe has changed, due to the styles changing throughout history, there's always something new. When she was growing up as a witch, it was a long time ago, in the 1600s, she wore long black and white dresses. She wore different dresses and outfits depending on the time the flashback flashes back to. Like in the late 1800's, she wore fancy colorful dresses. Throughout the 20th century, there was many different styles, like disco, flapper dresses, hippy ages, and 50's poofed out dresses. She likes the 21st century outfits the best because she says corsets were uncomfortable and the 20th century was too crazy, changing every 10 years. Her style in the current century is usually cute outfits with dresses, or jeans or leggings with a cute top, and she usually wore boots with her outfits. Her makeup style isn't bold, she likes to wear more natural colors, sometimes darker colors for eye makeup and sometimes red lipstick. Powers and Abilities Charlotte has all the abilities of a witch, including casting spells, controlling elements, telekinesis, etc. She is also immortal, and has the ability to set her life back however many years she wants to, as she did. Weakness' Charlotte has all the abilities of a witch, which is pretty much the same weakness' as a human, except she is immortal and never ages. She can also cast a protection spell on herself so if she is killed, she will not die. Relationships Dylan Everhart Lucas Grey Samuel Everhart Skylar Merritt Ace Martinez Nathaniel Watson Daniel Hinsdale Maximus Walker Other Relationships Charlotte and Alexander (frenemies) Charlotte and Freya (enemies/doppelganger) Charlotte and Melissa (friends) Charlotte and Luna (familiar/witch) Charlotte and Norman (familiar/witch) Charlotte and Lucinda (aunt/niece) Charlotte and Finn (uncle/niece) Charlotte and Scarlett (friends) Charlotte and Annabelle (friends) Charlotte and Rose (friends) Charlotte and Taylor (enemies) Charlotte and Candice (friends) Charlotte and Shay (friends) Charlotte and Valentina (friends) Charlotte and Juliet (friends) Charlotte and Kira (friends) Charlotte and Camilla (friends) Charlotte and Bane (enemies) Charlotte and Elizabeth (sisters) Charlotte and William (siblings) Charlotte and Jessica (siblings) Charlotte and Abigail (sisters) Charlotte and Matilda (sisters) Charlotte and John (father/daughter) Charlotte and Mary (mother/daughter) Name The name Charlotte is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. American Meaning The name Charlotte is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Charlotte is: Feminine manly. French Meaning The name Charlotte is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes